Me Pants! Me Pants!
by Shadow no Jagan
Summary: PG13 to be safe. Me and my friends Chels and Shadow host a talk show that our favorite anime characters are on! Some yaoi couples are mentioned. As well as all around pervertedness since it's Me, Chels, and Shadow. ;; Please R
1. The Sadistic Midget

Hey I'm Dev (Shadow no Jagan) and this is my first story. My friend Shadow is helping me with it! She's got an account at adultfanfiction.net under Dragonblade if you wanna read any of her stories. Basically what this is, is a talk show and we'll have people from our favorite animes on the show! ^_^

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Yu Yu Hakusho or YuGiOh? No …I didn't think I looked like a middle age Japanese business man…

~*~

Chapter 1: The Sadistic Midget

~*~ 

Dev: Hello and welcome to ME PANTS ME PANTS

Chels: This is a show about ME PANTS ME PANTS

Dev: You might enjoy watching this show if you like saying ME PANTS ME PANTS

Chels: *pees pants laughing*

Shadow: Hi I'm Shadow! I'm here to give Dev sick and perverted ideas (Dev: Hey I can come up with those AAAAAAAAALL by myself …*sweatdrop*) and coz Dev loves me so much …dearly not queerly *sweatdrop*

Dev: Anyway first of all every time you say "my" you have to replace it with "me." For example: *sets Yami's pants on fire*

Yami: AAAH ME PANTS ME PANTS *runs offstage screaming*

Shadow: Hey I wanted to do that! *evil pyro grin* …which brings us to our definition of the day. Pharoah now means: spoiled little bitch!

Yami: *pants still on fire* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Chels: ^_^;; Um anyway …now we're going to make Kaiba and Hiei fight! Just 'cause we want to!

Dev: w00t for sexy midgets!! *runs away screaming as Hiei tries to kill her* 

Yami: I'm a sexy midget! 

Dev: No...you're just a midget...now go away... And get some new pants …

Yami: *looks at charred pants* But I'm Pharoah! *sulks* 

Dev: Point? 

Yami: I'm sexy! 

Malik: *cracks Yami over the head with the Sennen Rod* 

Yami: X_x 

Dev: Thank you MAKKI!! *glomps Malik*

Malik: cant. breaaaaaaathe. …

Dev: *sweatdrop* anyway like Chels said we're going to make Hiei and Kaiba fight! *evil grin*

~*~ 

Kaiba: *looks down at Hiei* You must be kidding

Hiei: *kicks Kaiba in the nuts* 

Jou: *offstage* HEY DON'T DAMAGE THOSE …*looks around* …*sweatdrop*

Chels: No yaoi …yaoi bad …*covers ears*

Dev: *evil grin* *whispers* Picture Kaiba and Jou fuckin each other.

Chels: *huddles on the floor mumbling incoherently*

Kaiba: *slowly climbing to his feet* He's like...an evil midget. 

Hiei: *glares* I. AM. NOT. A. MIDGET! 

Kaiba: *towers over Hiei* Coulda fooled me. 

Hiei: *glares, then kicks Kaiba in the nuts* 

Jou: *off stage* DAMMIT! Didn't I tell you not to damage those! I'd still like to get some use out of them! 

Hiei: o.O *sweatdrop* 

Shadow & Dev: LEMON!!!!!!! 

Chels: *still mumbling incoherently*

Jou, Hiei, & Kaiba: *cowering in fear* 

Malik: *baffs Dev and Shadow over the head with the Sennen Rod* 

Shadow & Dev: X_x 

Malik: *pets his sennen rod* My preciousssssss 

Kenshin: NO THAT'S MY LINE *grabs sakabato* MY preciousssssssssssssssssss

Malik and Kenny: PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS …

Battousai: *walks out* Put that damn thing away! *grabs sakabato* KILLING PEOPLE IS GOOD! GOOD I TELL YOU! LOOKIT ALL THE BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Kenny: Nooo *covers ears* my precious ears cannot hear this. You are eviiiiiiiiiiil. I must become gay like Mis. Kaoru and not kill people and cry all the time …NOOOO

Dev: …ooook …YAY! *glomps Battousai* 

Battousai: *glare*

Dev: *hugs tighter*

~*~ 

Meanwhile …

Kaiba: Listen here you satanic munchkin! I am Seto Kaiba, the President of a multi-million dollar company! 

Hiei: So? Do you want a fucking cookie or something!? 

Chels: *chucks Scooby Snack at Kaiba's head* 

Joey and Tristan: HEY I WANTED TO EAT THOSE!

Dev: Who the hell let the pervy-robo-monkey in here?!?! Hie - …er … I mean … Battousai sic!

Battousai & Hiei: *advance on Dev*

Dev: heh heh … *runs away*

Shadow: ^_^;; Come back again tomorrow for another episode of ME PANTS ME PANTS

Chels: This show has been brought to you by ME PANTS PANTS! …of ME PANTS ME PANTS Enterprises ^_^

Dev: *still running* Next time drunk Kurama, more Kaiba and Hiei, and a very messed up story about Pegasus

Pegasus: Oh about me?!?! Yay, Devi-boy!!

Dev: Uh …yah …suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure …*backs away slowly* 


	2. Kaiba & the Rabid Squirrels

CHAPTER 2 - Kaiba and the Rabid Squirrels

Ah yes I also forgot to mention that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did Kenshin would still kill people and the first person would be Kaoru. ^_^ And the "me pants me pants" thing came from "You're on Hiei Camera" by kc6. Jin sets his pants on fire and says "ah me pants me pants" and we thought it was so funny it's all we've said ever since. ^_^;; Dun look at me like that. ^_~ And now to the reviewers:

Hedi Dracona: Does that mean you like it or you don't? I scare myself but I still like me! lol

Shadow: lol yup and we've got plenty more ideas! ^_^ Yah Tristan should die anyway. He serves no purpose in the series anyway.

Mickey: THANK YOU! You are my first reviewer so I love you! lol 

Bread 'N' Butter: Yah you just keep telling yourself that. lol You and Chels should get together . Thankies ^_^

~*~

Chapter 2:

~*~

Dev: Hello. I finally escaped Hiei and Battousai so now we're back for another episode of -

Chels: *still huddled on the floor, mumbles* me …p - pa …ants …*

Dev: heh heh ^_^;; maybe I shouldn't have said that to her …

Shadow: heh heh …Anyway, on with the show!

~*~

Hiei: AAAAHH!! I broke my sword!

Dev: OH NO *runs over and pulls out Hiei's pants* Oh god you ...WHY DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU BROKE YOUR SWORD!!! 

Hiei: *points to broken katana* 

Dev: oooooo ...heh heh ^_^;; 

Hiei: LET GO OF MY PANTS 

*cameras start flashing madly in the audience, then self destruct* 

Chels: First, no on e but us is allowed those kind of pictures and second, Hiei, that's not how we do things here. ^_~

Hiei: *rolls eyes* 

Chels: *Head gets big and sprouts demon horns* HIEI!! 

Hiei: ok whatever. *rolls eyes* I mean Let go of ME PANTS ME PANTS ... 

Chels: very good *gives Hiei a Scooby snack* 

Hiei: I AM NOT UR FUCKING DOG U STUPID LITTLE BITCH ...*BEEP BEEP BEEP* .. 

Chels: heh ...*eats Scooby snack*

Hiei: What the hell did you think I meant? 

Dev: Um...erm...*grin-sweatdrop* 

Hiei: ¬¬;; 

Chels: *beens Hiei in the head with a Scooby Snack* 

Hiei: _x *turns green and sprouts hundreds of eyes* 

Kurama: Now would be the time for you two to run... 

Dev & Chels: *run away* 

Shadow: So …Kaiba, do you play golf? 

Kaiba: I used to, no more since the squirrel attack. 

Dev: *is back now* The what? 

Kaiba: Squirrel attack, while I was golfing the damn thing ran out and started chewing on my bag and my balls fell out. 

Dev, Chels, & Shadow: *on the floor laughing hysterically* 

Kaiba: What? *realizes what he said* He chewed on the GOLF bag and the GOLF balls fell out you perverts!! 

Jou: *sighs in relief* DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! 

Chels: Yaoi *starts muttering incoherently while curling up into a fetal position* 

Shadow: You can't tell me you never noticed if his ba- *cracked in the head by a duel disc* X_x

Kurama: (drunk) *walks …er …stumbles out hiccupping, followed by Hiei who seems to be asking him something*

Kurama: *hic* I amm NOT gay! *slurs* 

Hiei: I asked you if you were DRUNK, not Gay! 

Kurama: *thinks* Oh...buuuut I'm not gay... Ok?

Hiei: *sweatdrop* 

Kurama: *slurring* Rose …Whiii-iip …Thorn ….uh …Thorn Roundie!!

*cricket, cricket*

Kurama: Uh …Thorn …circly-thingie

*CRICKET, CRICKET*

Kurama: OOOOOOH! I KNOW! I KNOW! VINE WHI - *gets bonked in the head with Hiei's sword*

Hiei: Hn _

Dev: Right. No evil Pokemon flashbacks …*twitch twitch* …

Shadow: HaHa …well it seems Dev is on the verge of a breakdown so that's all for now! Come back next time for - 

Chels: Omnikin, Kura & Malik, Fanta, and …uh …THONGS?!? 

Hiei, Kaiba, and Kurama: *tremble in fear*

~Please R & R Thanks to those who already have! I feel so loved! …Ok no more being like Te`a … heh heh …


	3. Yes! I already know that!

DEVANN IS A LIAR!

(If you've read the Rurouni Kenshin manga you'll get why its funny.) ^_^;; Anyway I'm sorry that I didn't put that Pegasus thing in the last chapter. I'll put it in this chapter  


Bread 'N' Butter: Thanks for Reviewing again! ^_^ God this thing must be funnier than I originally thought it was lol. ^_^ Shadow said she couldn't stop laughing!

Well anyway this is coming along faster than I figured. So onto the next chapter! ^_^

~*~

Chapter 3: Yes! I already know that!

~*~

Devann: Hey, welcome back to -

*Malik runs through holding someone's pants*

Bakura: *runs after Malik* ME PANTS!! ME PANTS!!

Dev: heh heh …I thought I told them not to do that here …

Chels: *covers ears* LaLaLaLaLaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaLaLaLaaaaaaaaaaa …

Shadow: *tries to follow Malik and Bakura*

Dev: Oh no you don't. Don't you want to hear about the Pegasus story me and Chels made up at 2 o' clock in the morning 2 years ago?

Shadow: OOOOOOOOK then …

~*~

*As we see, Peggy Sue likes to sleep in the nude* ^_^;; (Try NOT to picture that people) ^_^;;

Peggy: *wakes up* I NEED WINE! …er "Fruit Juice" hehehe …

*Pegasus goes upstairs to the kitchen and goes through the fridge looking for wine as Croquet walks in*

Croquet: Sir, you're naked.

Pegasus: *eye glows* Yes! I already know that!

*Kaiba runs through dragging Mokuba along behind him*

Kaiba: *sees Pegasus* AAAAAH *covers Mokuba's eyes* Don't look Moki!

Pegasus: Oh here Mokuba have some wine while you're escaping!

Mokuba: But I'm underage

Pegasus: *eye glows* Yes! I already know that! *chases after Kaiba & Mokuba*

*As Kaiba and Mokuba run through the forest, they meet up with Yami and Peggy Sue catches up with them*

Peggy: Yugi-boy!! Now you and I must duel!!

Yami: But you're naked …

Pegasus: *eye glows* Yes! I already know that!!

Yami: Uh …Ok then …

*Yami and Peggy Sue duel using monsters such as: Exodia the Naked One, Naked Magician, Naked World, and -

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

*Announcer Voice* *We will now be interrupting your regular programming to provide you with these important words of advice: DON'T SMOKE COKE!! Thank you and have a nice day!

Dev: MALIK DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO PLAY AROUND ON THE P.A. SYSTEM!?! … Anyway like we were saying - 

*…and other monsters with the word naked in them. As you doubtless already know, it was a very traumatizing experience for Seto & Moki*

Yami: Pegasus, you lost.

Pegasus: *eye glows and face gets all screwed up* I ALREADY FREAKIN' KNOW THAT YOU LITTLE … *beep beep beep* Now I need to be "comforted." *runs off*

Tristan & Te`a: *sneak off after Pegasus*

*flash to Pegasus, Tristan, and Te`a in Peggy's bedroom doing …*something* 

*wink wink nudge nudge*

~*~

Dev & Chels: Sorry if we've scared anyone. ^_^;; I think we were sleep deprived.

Dev: Well ok then I guess we can go onto our movie of the day!!

*Jou walks out and reads off a sheet* "DISNEY MOVIE: 'Finding Free Ho's' 

Chels: I don't think that's the name of the movie …

Jou: Huh? Oh heh heh *blush/sweatdrop* … I mean "Finding Nemo" ^_^;;

Dev: Ok we all know you're thinking about Seto so go. ^_~ *Jou walks off* …which is a stupid movie and if you saw it and you're over the age of nine … why are you reading this any not watching Barney? Go on now, go play with your Teletubbies plushies. Bye now. ^_^

Shadow: And now for our final word of … er … "advice" …

Shadi: *pops up out of the floor* You've never seen Allah? *holds up joint* Smoke this maaan Allah will come to you! *goes back into the floor*

Chels: Thank you and please don't try any of that at home! ^_^;; 

~*~

Hope you liked the chapter, Please R&R! You know you love me! ^_^ No offense to anyone who believes in Allah. ^_^;;


	4. Shadow is on Crack

DEVANN IS STILL A LIAR!! 

Ok I think this is going to become a regular thing. Sorry that I didn't put the Omni kin, Fanta, and thongs in the last chapter. I just forgot to fit them in. They will be in the next chapter though. Haha you can probably expect most things that I say will be in the next chapter to be in the chapter after the next chapter. ^_^;;

Bread 'N' Butter - Haha. Neither do I. The boys were just doing that in class one day. Along with Noah making an Afghan not an ark. lol

Ok I am really lazy and don't want to write anything. But since I can't just put an author's note I'm going to put something about …uh Trigun that Shadow wrote! It's not really funny just Shadow acting weird 'cause I expect she was smoking crack. LOL …Don't kill me Shadow ^_^

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I am having a sexy floaty trenchcoat contest. The contest is between Kaiba and Karasu. So far the score is Kaiba: 8, Karasu: 4. Vote for Karasu and you get a hug. ^_^ So if you want to vote email me at: 

orlandobloom_ismine_2003@yahoo.com

because my malik_x_bakura one is getting closed for "improper use" …Dunno WTF I did either …probably 'cause of things Shadow was sending … ^_^;; Ah well I've got more LOL. ^_^;;

~*~

Chapter 4: Shadow is on Crack

~*~

(note DB is Shadow)

Shadow: *runs around after Legato. 

*Legato panics and uses his psychic ability to freeze DB* 

Shadow: *whines* Dousta?? DOUSTA????????? Legatooooooooooooo-saaaaaaaaaaan!! *cries* 

Legato: *winces* Help... 

*Wolfwood comes on screen* 

Wolfwood: Nani!? 

Shadow: *squeals* WOLFWOOD-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!! 

Wolfwood: *runs away* 

Shadow: *pouts* Dousta...? *crying hysterically* 

Legato: *looks to Vash* Wanna have sex? 

Vash: *shrugs* Sure. 

Shadow: YATTA!!!!!!!!! Can I watch? 

Vash and Legato: NO! 

Shadow: *pouts* 

~*10 minutes later*~

Shadow: *sneaks onto spirited away set after Legato was...ahem...distracted enough to lose his psychic hold on her* Haaaaaakuuuuuuu...where are youuuuuuuu? 

Haku: *hiding* oh dear lord no... 

Shadow: Oh Hakkkkk~uuuuuuuu!!! 

Haku: *looks around frantically, then takes a mad dash for it, trying to get back to the spa* 

Shadow: *squeals* HAKU!!!!!!! 

Haku: *spins around and casts that black bubble thingy on her to freeze her* 

Shadow: (thinking: dammit, not again) 

Haku: *enters spa and spell breaks* 

Shadow: *pouts* 

~*~

Ok I know that wasn't funny but I just wanted to put the author's note. Sue me! …Ah you can't 'cause neither one of us owns Trigun! HAHAHAHAHA … k …


	5. The Exorcist: ME PANTS Style!

Hello thanks to all reviewers especially since I haven't written in a week …well two weeks technically lol. Anyway onto chapter 5!

~*~

Chapter 5: The Exorcist …ME PANTS Style!

~*~

Dev: Hello and welcome to -

Jin: ME PANTS ME PANTS!!

Dev: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *squeals* JIN! *glomps Jin* (He's so cute when he wiggles his ears)

Chels: And now we are going to tell a very funny story based on a really hott fan art of *coughcoughthedevilcoughcough* *sweatdrop* … that Shadow sent us. 

Dev: Ok first off if you haven't seen the Exorcist the girl gets possessed by the devil and she keeps telling people to fuck her. Shadow sent a really hott picture of the devil (Lucifer) to us and we love it. You should get it from there.

***WARNING***

Ok this chapter might be considered kind of …ah …rated R or NC17 …not sure and it wouldn't matter anyway since FF.net won't let you put up R rated things anyway but you're warned. ^_^

~*~

Dev: Shadow, my computer is making weird noises …I think it's possessed …

Lucifer: *pops out of Dev's computer*

Dev, Chels, & Shadow: *DROOL*

Lucifer: FUCK ME!

Dev, Chels, and Shadow: OK!! *run towards Lucifer* 

Dev: Wait I want to go first!

Shadow & Chels: NO ME!! ME!!

*Chels & Shadow start trying to tackle each other, While Chels & Shadow are fighting Dev sneaks over towards Lucifer, Chels sees Dev sneaking off and tackles her, Shadow tries to sneak over while Dev & Chels are fighting but they see her and tackle her. This goes on until - *

*ANNOUNCER VOICE* We now interrupt your regular programming to bring you these commercials:

~*~ commercial numero uno ~*~

Seto: Win a special prize! All you have to do is name the seven dwarves.  


*phone rings*

Joey: Oh that's easy... Sleepy, Dopey, Doc, Grumpy, Sneezy, Bashful and... Pot head.  


Seto: What the fuck … ?

Joey: Well... they all seem to be named after drugs... and I couldn't remember the last one so I had to guess.

Seto: *major sweatdrop*

~*~ commercial numero dos ~*~

Kurama: *still drunk from before* And noooooooow we have a …me …mess …oh message! …from uh …PEOPLE!! …

Bakura: 5/4 of people don't know their fractions! …There I said it. Happy?

Kurama: …I dun get it …

Bakura: *sweatdrop*

~*~ commercial numero tres ~*~

[This is like those things they do about the show right before and after the commercial breaks on Adult Swim]

[White words on Black screen {like on Adult Swim}]

Saying that Nef loves Hiei is an understatement …

…Saying that Nef worships the ground Hiei walks on is also an understatement …

…But saying that Nef worships the toilet paper Hiei wipes his ass with …

…Well, that's about right

~*~  


Dev: Oh I know!! He's the devil so he can sprout two extra dicks!! [I know he could also make two more of himself but I didn't think of that at the time]

Lucifer: *grows two extra dicks*

Shadow: I get the middle one!!

Dev: Why?

Shadow: Because its bigger!!

Chels: No its not!! They're all the same size …

Shadow: Nu - Uh!!

Dev: Well then *I* want the middle one!!

*Shadow and Chels tackle Dev and …now we're right back where we started …

~*~

Shadow: That was interesting …

Chels: Too bad no one actually got to fuck him …

Nef: GUYS STOP BEING PERVERTED!! *huddles in the corner in the fetal [or as she calls it, feedle] position*

Dev: Ok now for our word(s) of the day!! These are words that sounds kind of like Karasu. Like in the pledge to the Christian flag when we say cross of …we start laughing

Chels: The words are cross of, crossover, and caress. … *wicked grin* As in Karasu caressing Kurama. ^_^

Dev: Anyway thanks for being so patient for me to get this out! Love you all! ^_^


	6. I am REALLY running out of ideas

Ok hey all welcome to chapter 6! Just so you all know, I still don't think I own any of the shows or products mentioned in this fic. *rolls eyes* oh yes and JOU JOU© is the name of the company that makes the pants that I have. ^_^ Although I am working on an elaborate scheme to steal Yusuke. ^_^

~*~

Chapter 6: I am REALLY running out of ideas …

~*~

Chels: Hello and welcome to -

Dev: *runs out hugging her JOU JOU© pants and screaming* ME PANTS ME PANTS!!

Shadow: Just so you know (In case you've been living in a hole) Jou is the shortened form of Joey's Japanese name (Jounouchi). 

Dev: And just so you know, Shadow has been living in a 'hole.' …Sorry …couldn't resist. ^_^;;

Shadow: *whispers* I thought I told you not to tell anyone about that.

Dev: …

Chels: *runs off stage …runs back out on stage dragging Brittany*

Brittany: Uh …

Chels: *kisses Brittany*

Everyone besides Chels and Brittany: O.o

Dev: *whispers to Shadow* Adam was right …She is a lesbo …

Chels: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! I AM NOT! I TOLD YOU MY FRENCH KISSING PARROT WAS A BOY!!

Dev: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooook then. Uh this Bryan *Bryan pops up* He's from our school …*whispers* Not very smart ^_^;;

Bryan: Hello and welcome to "Bryan explains ratios" (Algebra class is eeeeeeeeeeeviiil) So anyway, it's like this, there are like 3 people to every 1 person 

Dev: Uh Bryan …

Bryan: …wait … oh never mind *poofs out*

Shadow: Uh yah anyway. Now for something totally random, pointless and confusing.

*screen fades away and comes back up*

Dev: We are on site here at *some place* 

Shadow: Dude, like, who turned out the lights? 

Dev: *shrugs, flicking on the lights* 

Jou: HOLY SHIT!! *falls off chair* 

Kaiba: Fuck! *zipping up pants* Um...you're early... 

Nef: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH *runs around screaming bloody murder*

Dev: *looks to Shadow and Chels* We're early? 

Chels & Shadow: *shrugs* 

Dev: *looks at watch* No, we're right on time... 

Jou & Kaiba: *blink* 

Hiei: *in the background chuckling* 

Dev: I think someone is getting revenge...*looks to Nef who is sitting in a corner rocking back and forth muttering incoherently* 

Shadow: buh buh BUH!!!! 

Malik: *appears out of no where and cracks Shadow over the head with the Sennen rod. 

Shadow: ooowie ... O.o 

Dev: Bad Makki! Bad! *takes his Sennen rod* 

Malik: *glares* 

~*~

Dev: And just so you know, Chels is now a yaoi convert! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

*Shadow & Dev hug Chels*

Nef: *Finally gets up off floor* Lookie I got $100!

Chels: Wow what'd you get that for, waking up in the morning.

Dev: No probably for breathing, you know how smart you have to be to breathe.

Nef: *goes into HER (Yes she has her own corner) corner and sulks*

Dev: Ok so I want Yusuke to be in this fic but I don't know what to have him do …well I know what I'd LIKE to have him do but anyway …Since I can't think of anything right now …Yusuke is going to stand around and look TOTALLY HOTT!

*Yusuke pops up*

Dev: Scratch that, without his shirt.

*Yusuke's shirt disappears*

Chels: Scratch that too, in his boxers.

*Yusuke's pants also disappear*

Shadow: Ok scra-

Dev: No don't let them see that! *whispers* Wait 'till the orgy, after the show.

Shadow: Ooooooooooooh! *hentai grin*

Dev, Shadow, & Chels: *DROOLZ*

Dev: Anyway, I have had *DUN DA DA DUUUUN* THE REVELATION OF THE CENTURY!! …Well actually I just figured out that, in the Butterfly Effect, Ashton Kutcher looks like the real life version of Yusuke! *Glomps Ashton* Yup amazing what you realize when your in the bathroom.

Chels: Uh what were you doing in the bathroom?

Dev: Well Chels, what do people USUALLY do in the bathroom?

Shadow: *Hentai grin*

Nef: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS!!

Dev: No, that's what GUYS do in the bathroom. ^_~ Anyway that's the end of the show!! BUH BYE!


	7. The Exorcist LIVES! SHIBBY!

Hey, I'm trying to write the chapters faster now. Heh Heh ;; So now onto chapter 7 and PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!! LOL It would make me happy

CHAPTER 7: The Exorcist Lives! SHIBBY!

Dev: Hello and welcome to -

Yusuke: (Give me back) ME PANTS ME PANTS!!

Shadow & Chels: NO!!

Dev:

Chels: HEY! You told everyone I kissed Brittany! Now every one knows!! Wait no one knows who I am right …

Dev: Yah, they all think you're Stan the Chicken Bread Man. rolls eyes ANYWAY, The Exorcist LIVES!! LOL Just read and see

Cut to Chels & Dev watching the "Deadly Toguro" Yu Yu Hakusho DVD

Dev: So now Genkai is inside Puu?

Chels: No Puu is POSSESSED by Genkai!

Dev: OH! Like the Exorcist! Hehehehe Then Puu goes, "FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" And Keiko's like, "OH I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!"

Dev & Chels: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA …

Shadow: I dun get it …

Dev: Because Keiko is always like, "Oh Puu! Puu! Puu this Puu that! Oh Puu are you alright?!?!"

Kurama: stumbles out looking drunk

Dev: Oh no not again!

Kurama: singing I FEEL PRETTY hic OH SO PRETTY! I FE - hic - EL PRETTY AND WI - falls off the stage - ITTY AND hic GAY!!

Hiei: Well, you got that part right …

Kurama: still singing in the background

Dev: Uh, Hiei?

Hiei: bonks Kurama with his katana

Chels: GOOD BOY! chucks Scooby Snack at Hiei

Hiei: I'm not your fuckin' dog!!

Dev & Chels: But we like dogs coz they're cute ... and loyal ...and ...they hump your leg stares suggestively

Hiei: runs for his life

Dev and Chels: scoot towards Kurama Foxes are kind of like dogs ...

Kurama: ;; … HIC …

Dev & Chels: keep smiling

Kurama: Soo … Which HIC form do you think is HIC sexier?

Shadow: Kurama is drunk and Yusuke is in his boxers … I LOVE THIS SHOW!!

Keiko: GIVE ME BACK YUSUKE! HE'S MINE!

Dev: NO! HE'S MINE! stabs Keiko and she falls over dead

Hiei, Yukina, and Yugi come out dressed as Munchkins start singing

Ding dong the bitch is gone! Which bitch? The dumbass bitch! …

Dev & Shadow: YATTA!!

Chels: And now one of your favorite anime characters will give you - DUN DA DA DA DUUUN - the Advice. Of the Day!!

Hiei: You have the right to remain silent, so SHUT UP.

Shadow: Hey, Dude...weren't Kaiba and Hiei supposed to fight?

Kaiba: We did.

Dev: No, not really, Hiei just kicked you in the nuts.

Kaiba: rubs himself gingerly Don't remind me...

Hiei: It's an unfair fight anyway, we all know that no ningen is a match for me.

Kaiba: snorts You know what midget, I have a pretty good feeling that I   
could kick your ass...Hiei: turns green and sprouts hundreds of eyesKaiba: pales...good feelings gone...

Dev: Here. hands Kaiba a CD-headphone-thingy

CD: I'm a happy little buffalo …

Seto:

Audience: O.o

Aoshi: pops up I have gone out to find myself. If I happen to return before I come back, please keep me here.

Dev: Ah …OOOOOK then …That's all for today! …Because I need to get Aoshi and Kaiba mental help… But first, a nice little story about Osama Bin Laden!

Dev: When Saddam died he went to hell and became the devil's lover, but then the devil decided that he didn't want Saddam and he broke up with him but then Saddam tried to kill Satan's new lover, Chris, so Satan sent Saddam to heaven to live with Mormons as a punishment

Dude in Audience: WTF are you smoking?

Dev: Same thing as you only more big grin SEE YA'LL! SHIBBY!!


	8. Yup …Just pullin’ things outta my ass …

CHAPTER 8

This chapter is dedicated to Nef, who bugs the friggin' hell outta me 'till I start on the next chapter. LOL. Thank your for bitchin' at me This is also so I don't have to finish my graduation speech until later!! Yatta!! Heh Heh --;;

Chapter 8: Yup …Just pullin' things outta my ass …

Dev: Hello and welcome to Me Pants Me Pants! The -

Shadow: - show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! That's right, the points are like -

CRACK gets cracked in the head by the Millennium Rod, a duel disc, a Katana, and a Scooby Snack

... Oww...sees the Scooby snack What the fuck? CHELS!!

Chels: shrugs When in Rome…

Shadow: Uh...dammit, don't use that saying on me!! I'm allowed to say weird things, especially since Dev has been running out of ideas and - oh look, a penny scampers off

Malik: laughing Talk about a short attention - Oooh, something shiny! trots off followed by Bakura

Dev: Continuing what Shadow said, The show where's everything's made up and the points don't matter!! That's the points are just like Kuwabaka!!

Shadow: walks back over muttering about how Malik and Bakura stole her shiny thing Hey Nef! You like Hiei right?

Nef: Hiei...eyes go all dreamy

Dev: Umm... (1) This could take a while and (2) I thought we established she worships the toilet paper he wipes his ass with.

--10 minutes later--

Nef: Uh …Could you please repeat the question?

Shadow: You like Hiei right?

Nef: eyes start to go all dreamy

Dev: ACK! No! Just answer the question!

Nef: Uh? Oh! Yeah, I like Hiei.

Dev: mumbling Understatement of the year!! wanders off

Shadow: Well, did you know that Hiei is bitch-whipped by Kurama?

Hiei: pops up I am not! How dare you say that you damn ningen onna!

Shadow: Go lick a screen door! (AN: Uh Shadow …WTF? lol)

Nef: He is not!

Dev: on the ground gasping for breath because she is laughing so hard

Shadow: sing-song voice Oh yes he I-IS!! In the movie, the one with Koronue, he claims that what they are doing is none of his business but he follows anyway! And When Kurama tells him to stop doing something he stops. And when they are both on the ground, Hiei crawls up to Kurama but only stands AFTER Kurama does. giggles madly He's whipped!

Nef: walks over to Hiei smiling sweetly Can I borrow that? points to his Katana

Hiei: Of course.

Kurama: pops up HIEI!

Hiei: Uh, no I …uh …don't want you to hurt Shadow? glares at Kurama

Chels, Shadow, and Dev: POINT PROVEN!!

Dev: And now Malik with our uh …lucky-crap-thing-that-I-don't-have-a-name-for-thing …yah. That's it. --

Malik: walks up to Kuwabara Your lucky number is 32345543423225. Watch for it everywhere.

Kuwabara: OK! runs off

Hiei: …moron …

Dev: Ok I know this is crappy but …yah totally brain dead. So Youko and Legolas are gonna have a bitch-fight!

Kurama and Legolas pop up

Leggy: Do we have to? It might mess up my hair pats hair

Shadow, Dev, and Chels: YES!!!

In the course of the next 5 minutes Leggy and Kurama scratch, slap, pull hair, bite etc (use your imaginations, mine is on summer vacation) but back to the hair pulling part …

Kurama: pulling Leggy's hair until …

Blonde wig comes off

Leggy: That's it you - eyeing Youko's growing smirk what are you …uh …looking at …

Youko: pounces on Leggy-turned-Orli and starts snogging him

Dev: Um …after a few minutes …guys …um …excuse me …HEY!!

Shadow: You guys can't do that on air. just as Youko starts removing Orli's shirt

Dev: Uh …SURE they can dreamy fan girl eyes

Shadow: whisperiing Wait till after the show.

Dev: Well, on that note …BYE!!

By the way …HP&PoA SUCKED! But it has renewed my interest in Harry x Draco fan fiction… CHEERS! LOL


End file.
